The invention relates to a circuit arrangement, in particular in integrated semiconductor circuits, comprising a first differential amplifier, at the output of which occurs an alternating voltage balanced to ground in the form of two subvoltages with respect to ground, in which circuit arrangement the d.c. component in the balanced alternating voltage is amplified, is freed from the alternating voltage component by means of a low-pass filter and is negatively fed back to at least a branch of the differential amplifier.
Such a circuit arrangement is known from VALVO Berichte, part XVIII, volume 1/2, pages 32 to 37. In this case, the differential direct voltage occurring at the a.c. output is also fed back to the first differential amplifier symmetrically to the control. For filtering this control voltage, two capacitors connected to ground and/or one capacitor between the two control voltage leads are required. Since large capacitances are required, which cannot be included in the remaining part of the circuit arrangement, the two control leads have to be passed to the of the circuit so that two terminals are required. This is undesirable, especially when the circuit arrangement has to be constructed in integrated form.